SAYORI User Manual and Guide
by BananaMoe21
Summary: Congratulations! You have purchased the SAYORI unit and with that, we hope you really read this manual carefully because it might cause difficulties for the unit.


**A/N: Credits to LolliDictator who inspired me to do this. Character belongs to Dan Salvato and all this are my headcannons.**

 **And also, I just read the whole DDLC fan fics in AO3, Wattpad and Fanfiction and some of the writers' description of each character will be mentioned here so credits to them.**

Congratulations! You have purchased the SAYORI unit and with that, we hope you really read this manual carefully because it might cause difficulties for the unit.

 ** _Technical Specifications_**

Name: Sayori

Age: 17/18

Manufactured in: ???, Japan

 ** _Your SAYORI unit comes with:_**

One (1) pink long sleeved shirt

One (1) blue shorts

One (1) brownish gray blazer

One (1) brown sweater

One (1) set of Crayola crayons

One (1) Taylor acoustic guitar

 ** _Your SAYORI unit comes with these following traits:_**

Supporter: Need someone to cheer you up? The SAYORI unit will cheer you up and support you in any kind of problems you have in your life! She'll help you and even force you to do the things you even wanted to do.

Artist: Too lazy to do your Art homework? Let SAYORI unit to do the work! She's a very creative-type of person who likes to design and draw things! (She help someone design the banners)

Backup Guitarist: Oh no, your lead guitarist is sick and the pianist is all alone! But never fear, for that SAYORI unit will save your day. SAYORI unit is equipped with the talent on how to play the guitar for the audience! How cool is that!

Food Critic: If you're an aspiring chef and want a person to test your cooking, let the SAYORI unit taste! She loves food and criticize it if it's delicious or not.

 ** _Removal of your SAYORI unit from Packaging:_**

Your unit is kind of a morning person. The only problem with your SAYORI unit is that it's extremely difficult to wake her up. These are the things on how to activate your SAYORI unit with failures and such and you can start to reprogram the unit.

1\. Cook any delicious food and leave it right next to the package. Leave the room for three minutes and come back, seeing your unit already eating the food. She'll compliment you cut your food is really that delicious but if it's not really good, she'll be disappointed. For this opportunity, you can reprogram her now.

2\. Stay away from the package about 50 meters and yell "JUST MONIKA!" and expect the package to be blown by the SAYORI unit. She'll be scared and tried to find the MONIKA unit and after realizing that the MONIKA unit is nowhere to be seen, she'll be calm and apologize for her actions. You can start reprogram her.

3\. Get a PROTAGONIST unit to come and shout for her to wake up. Your unit will jump right away.

 ** _Reprogramming_**

After successfully awakening your SAYORI unit, here are the list of modes you want to.

Bubbly (main)

Depressed (main)

Mature

Overprotective Best Friend

The unit's main modes are Bubbly and Depressed modes. Bubbly mode is where she can be cheerful, hyper and doing a lot of things which makes you dizzy while on Depressed mode where she can be depressed, just smiles at you, didn't respond to any of your questions and locked herself in a room.

Mature mode is where she can be smarter one. To activate this, you must make the NATSUKI unit and the YURI unit to quarrel about manga or the poems. If you didn't do anything, the SAYORI unit will consult the two. This mode will only lasts for two days.

The Overprotective Best Friend is where she can worry a lot of things about, ask you a lot of things and makes sure you're not hurt. To activate this mode, talk to her about your typical love life or any depressed stories about your life and she will help you. And as for the following day, she'll follow you everywhere you go until she's satisfied that you have moved on or whatever. This mode is great for the persons who needs company.

 ** _Relationship with the other units_**

PROTAGONIST: These two hits are childhood friends and extremely close to each other. Some people think of them as a couple. Because of their relationship, the SAYORI unit became dependable to the PROTAGONIST unit when it's Spring Cleaning.

NATSUKI: They are friends in the Literature Club. Whenever NATSUKI gave or even throws cookies at SAYORI, SAYORI will thank her for saving her stomach's life.

YURI: They are friends in the Literature Club. The two are just friends, nothing more nothing less. They did spend a lot of time reading the novel.

MONIKA: They are friends in the Literature Club. MONIKA is the person that SAYORI looked up to because MONIKA founded the club, filled with passion and determination. Whenever there are things that MONIKA can't handle, SAYORI will support her because she's the Vice President of the club.

 ** _Cleaning_**

While SAYORI is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, you just need a large bath tub to make herself comfortable and play with the bubbles.

 ** _Feeding_**

Your unit likes all kinds of foods. Just to make sure you give her the right food and have an extra budget.

 ** _Rest_**

Your unit likes to watch any show and just to make sure you leave her a lot of good, non-depressive books or food magazines.

 ** _QA_**

Q: SAYORI wants to hang herself and I tried to convince her that it is a bad idea. But she still want to do it and now she's making a noose! What should I do?

A: Oops! You have just activated the secret mode, Suicidal mode. To avoid this, you must quickly burn the noose and talk to her about the things that disturbs her.

Q: When I opened the lid, it's not the SAYORI I saw in your official web page. Instead, it's a male one. What should I do?

A: Oops (again)! We accidentally sent you the Male SAYORI limited edition. If you want your SAYORI unit, just email us at *01@*.* and we will retrieve the Male SAYORI unit.

Q: My SAYORI unit keeps on clinging at me and keep saying "Forever". Is this a bug?

A: You just activated the "Forever SAYORI" mode. In this mode, she will never let you go. This will only last for one week.

 ** _End Notes_**

And with that, I hope you managed to take care your SAYORI unit.

Yours truly,

The Community


End file.
